The present disclosure relates to antennas. In this regard, there is a need to increase the capacity and/or coverage of telecommunications networks in highly populated areas (e.g., towns and cities). However, at the same time it may be desirable to avoid mounting telecommunications masts in public places and to reduce the costs associated with installation of such masts and/or related systems (e.g., costs associated with renting sites on which to install them).
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.